chop suey!
by RezzieAddict
Summary: A songfic about my alternate ending of Code Veronica *Rated R for gore and violence


Chop Suey!  
this is my first songfic so go easy.   
Disclamer-I own nothing  
Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
  
\Chris ran down the hallways towards the sound of Claire scream. The hot air wisped by his face as he sprinted by a zombie. He finally stepped out into a opening where he saw Wesker holding Claire by the neck. Chris took a step towords the duo.  
"You don't want her Wesker."  
Wesker realesed his neck on Claire and she ran towords Chris.  
"You maybe right but I do want something."  
Chris gave him a confused look then Wesker lifted his finger pointing at Chris.  
Chris took a step back and drew his pistol.  
Wesker smiled. "That won't do you any good."  
Suddenly green tentacles shot out of Weskers back and with lightning speed they flew towoards Chris.  
He raised his pistol and fired at the green tentacle.   
The green vine exploded and then fell off Weskers back another regrew and came flying at Chris again./  
  
You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,  
  
\Claire suddeny grabbed her knife and pushed Chris out of the way. She thrusted the knife forward cutting the tentcles head off.  
I quivered then fell off as another regrew.  
Wesker laughed at her futile attempt to stop him.  
"That won't do anything. I already told you. I'm not human anymore. I am better I have evolved."  
Claire lunged forward but Chris held her back./  
  
I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die,  
  
  
Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
  
\Wesker looked at the two. 'So helpless, they will never defeat me.'  
Another tentacle flew from his back. Chris raised his pistol and fired twice.   
'Fool, he already knows that won't do anything.'  
Suddenly he relized the Chris hadn't fired at the tentacles he had fired at Chris.  
But it was too late.  
The bullets smacked hard into Weskers flesh puncturing the tender skin and lodging intoWeskers chest. Streams of blood slid down Weskers jacket and onto the ground.  
Suddenly Wesker laughed. "You think a few bullets will stop me!? Ha!"  
Chris suddenly smiled. "I knew they wouldn't, that's why they aren't bullets."  
Wesker touched the wound and saw a blue liquid suddenly started to leak from the hole.  
"The serum?!"/  
  
You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,  
  
\Chris then loaded two real bullets into his handgun and raised it.  
He fired but Wesker jumped to the left. Chris fired five more bullets. Wesker ducked under the bullets. The bullets flew past Wesker's head and into something behind him. A tank of gas. Wesker read the label. Nitrogen. Chris smiled again./  
  
I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
\Chris turned to Claire.  
"Go."  
"But-"  
"GO!"  
She turned and ran to the plane.  
Wesker was already running away from the tank looking at it over his shoulder. Suddenly he felt a hard punch in his stomach. He buckled over and looked up to see the barrel of Chris's gun aimed at his head. Chris squeezed the trigger the puncturing Weskers skull and fit into his brain. Blood poured down Wesker's face and onto the ground. Chris pulled the trigger again. the bullet followed the already dug path to the other bullet. When it hit the bullet it pushed out the otherside of his skull. Wesker fell over on the ground some how still alive.  
He spoke in a raspy voice.  
"Chris-"  
Chris raised the pistol again and shot him in the gut three times. Wesker gasped for air for a large gaping hole was now open in his stomach. His intestinse started to slide out of his stomach until the reached the cold pavment.   
Wesker sat in a puddle of blood.   
Chris thought to himself. 'As long he still has the serum inside him he'll be alive.'  
Chris dropped the gun in front of Weskers head.  
"Suffer."/  
  
Father, Father, Father, Father,  
Father/ Into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,  
  
  
\Chris remembered the propane tank and started to run to the plane. Wesker lie on the ground in his own puddle of blood.  
'Redfield. I will get my revenge. I still have Bioject.' Wesker smiled to himself even as he felt the pummeling he of the explosion all around his body.  
Chris ran as fast as he could towords the plane.   
'Don't worry Claire I'll keep my promise. He could hear the soft tone of the selft-destruct explosion a his feet.   
'Come on.'   
Suddenly the explosion was right behind him.  
He saw the plane in sight and leapt off the balcony (I don't no if thats what it was?)  
*Time slows*  
He flew through the air the smell of smoke right behind him.  
*Normal time*  
He slammed into the winshield and then slid in./  
Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,  
  
Claie stared in amazment at what her brother had just done.  
"Chris was flipping switches in the cockpit as he felt warm hands wrap around his shoulders. He smiled then turned.  
"I always keep my promises."  
He turned towords the cockpit again and grabbed the joystick(is that what is in there?)  
The plane flew up high in the sky until they were above the clouds.  
"Chris were are we going?"  
"The Umbrella headquarters."  
"You mean-"  
"Thats right Umbrellas going down.  
  
Trust in my self righteous suicide,I, cry, when angels deserve to die,In my self righteous suicide,I, cry, when angels deserve to die. 


End file.
